


Local Man Ruins Everything - In Halkeginia

by Zeskithefriendly



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Ancestor being a dick, Crossover, Gen, Isekai, Nobility, Old Age, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeskithefriendly/pseuds/Zeskithefriendly
Summary: Wayne Ambrosius June attempts to take his own life, after escaping the Darkest Dungeon.Unfortunately something goes awry and he is transported into the magical land of Halkeginia. An alien and bizarre land of Nobles, Magic and a lot of Political Intrigue.A far cry from the usual backstabbing Dark Magic Trickery our main character is used to.Forced into servitude to a noble named Louise, things will inevitably go awry for everyone, as he will inevitably ruin everything all over again, who will die? Who will survive?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Ruin has come to Halkeginia

**Author's Note:**

> While I know there are many similar Fanfictions, where a character is seemingly plucked out of nowhere and forced to serve Louise. I honestly wouldn't even think of writing this one if not for the fact I haven't been able to find Fanfiction where she summons the good old Crazy Uncle Wayne from The Darkest Dungeon.  
> Not on my watch I thought as I sat myself in front of the screen foolishly typing away  
> Now I am here, publishing it for your ammusement  
> Do tell me what do you think of it

**Ruin came to our family,**

  
Though in actuality that statement might be not entirely correct, given the fact that I was reaping what I've sown, across the many years as the overseer of these lands. I've just finished writing a letter to my rather landless nephew, Only an outside force could possibly suffer the consequences for the mess I've made, as I sealed the envelope and stamped it with our family seal, I reluctantly picked up my trusty flintlock, and pushed the barrel under my chin, in fairness it was the only reasonable way to keep my dignity intact, as the raving mob outside the tavern surely wouldn't grant me even this small respite. I gazed skywards, breathed in my final breath, smelling of rotten wood, cheap liquor and ink, and pulled the trigger.

  
~ **BANG** ~

I was deafened by a thunderous blast, coming from the barrel, I expected to perish…

  
What happened however has certainly broken my expectations, instead of the merciful abyss I was met with bewilderment, opening my eyes I could certainly see the promised darkness, though the presence of my yet intact, fully clothed body with my gun in hand was certainly a curious surprise, perhaps the necromantic scholars I resurrected were wrong about the state of life after death, perhaps I was a special case… Perhaps they just lied.

  
My musings were interrupted however when a flash of light and a wave of unexpected aromas assaulted my senses, the condition was certainly different from that of the tavern I was forced to sleep in after my manor became uninhabitable. When my eyes acclimated to the blinding light I quickly inspected the situation at hand. It seemed as if I was surrounded by a bunch of becloaked youths looking at me, chatting with each other, looking at me as if I were a beautiful balloon that popped in front of their very eyes. That certainly was not the best reception to my presence, although so much more preferable than the glares given by the Hamlet's undignified inhabitants. I looked into my hand, still holding a smoking gun, and pocketed it quickly, certainly sullying relations with these people was certainly not good for continued survival, at least for now.  
Funny, while just a mere moment ago I was fully accepting death, now I was prolonging my existence… How quickly the human nature establishes itself, against a backdrop of dread. Different situations leading to different outcomes.

  
My musings were interrupted once again when I heard a grating sound ringing in my ears, the voice of a particularly short, and ill-tempered young woman standing in front of me. While both her stature and breast size were rather unremarkable, suggesting her worthlessness, her hair was strikingly pink, which certainly did alert me to the fact that I was no longer anywhere near the places I visited in my long and spoiled life.  
My awe was quickly shot down as the woman in question asked a stupendously banal question in a tone suggesting irritation, “ _Who are you?_ ”, I dusted my shoulders and scoffed to myself, with an offhand gesture I showed my family ring, surely that would inform her of the importance of my office, though at the moment landless, I was still of noble birth after all, unfortunately for me the young thing seemed offended by my lack of regard for her presence and ranted at me, much of her incoming rant was simply inconsequential white noise, though she did reveal her name, which was “ _Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière_ ” a name of a noble for sure, quite long and unwieldy as well. Clearly someone holding onto their family name as a weapon like her, has no worth of their own, so I disregarded her rant, instead putting up my best impatient expression and waiting it out. Her ravings were interrupted however by the surrounding crowd, led by a scantily dressed swarthy redhead, deriding Louise's failure in a supposed “Summoning Ritual” of sorts, having summoned many a thing from the outer spheres I knew how much work one must achieve in order to summon the most minuscule of spirits, to summon in such a young age, I was certainly impressed a bit, if only a smidgen. While certainly a lot of information to swallow in such a short time, I knew what to do, standing with the jeering crowd against the child.  
For now, it was better to join in with the crowd, rather than stand against it, I did not intend to commit the same mistakes as I did in the past, one of them being wronging everyone I know, by joining with the majority however, I could for a time mask my morbid intents, and I certainly needed time, at the very least for now. As I engaged in mocking with the crowd, the mass of people exploded with an outburst of absolutely hysterical chortle, I could hear that apparently even her own familiar scoffs at “ _Louise the Zero_ ”, the young girl in front of me was in tears, raving at the crowd, ordering them to shut up, telling that she didn't want an elderly " _Nouveau riche_ " as a familiar, but to no avail, contrary to my peers, I however did compose myself, as a sudden realization dawned on me. was I the familiar summoned for her ritual…?

  
_**MADNESS!** _

  
I recoiled back in shock, was this the cosmic comeuppance for many of my transgressions, to serve this brat, despite my noble heritage? If I were a fool I would inevitably believe such nonsense, Karma after all, is a fabrication of the feeble minded folk, afraid of reaching for the slightest grasp of power, I however never hesitated in my pursuits. This very well might be an opportunity instead, many of my former colleagues would certainly appreciate a second chance in life, before I inevitably plunged my knife into their backs.  
The jeering crowd was dispersed however by a twig-like old man with a massive bald spot at the top of his head, who am I to judge though, years while certainly kind for me have still etched their mark upon both my face, body and hairline. This curious old man, perhaps a tutor of some sort did manage to calm the storm for a bit. This peculiar feeble child, my supposed master asked him if there was any chance of retrying the summoning ritual, to my amusement the man explained that this ritual was apparently “holy” and that she has to continue on with it. Curious… Was he a man of the cloth then? In my life I did arrange the murder of many such men, the part about continuing the ritual did alert me though, was there some intricate binding rite that's supposed to take place? The look and the colour of her face was delightful however, reaching the vividly pink color of her hair, most likely out of humiliation. She turned to me with tears and her eyes telling me that I, as an upstart, should be grateful to her for this opportunity. Despite clarifications of my status she continued to think me a man of lesser birth, against all common sense, while charming for now, this carelessness of her might become bothersome later.  
As she came closer the giggles intensified, despite them she closed her eyes, raised a catalyst of sorts and recited this... incantation, though to me, it sounded more akin to a prayer than anything.

  
“ _Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar_ ”  
After that this mere child looked up to my face, seeming very anxious because of something, cauciously she grasped at my robe, tugging at it, as if to beckon me down to her level, she barely reached my chin as it were. I had no reason to go along with this childish display, I straightened my back, in contempt of her attempts, frustrated she tried jumping to reach my face, but to my amusement she availed nothing. After dragging this show to the surrounding rabble's amusement I gave in to her frivolous attempts, curious of what may happen. To my astonishment she grasped my face in both of her hands and smooched me quickly on my lips.  
Certainly this was a disappointment, I expected something more substantial than a pathetic display of attachment. Girl wiped her mouth with her sleeve, crying that her first kiss has been stolen by an old man. While childish, there was a certain humor to the situation, complaining about being kissed by someone after kissing him herself, the irony was not lost on the surrounding rabble, who inevitably started snickering at her actions. I myself had to admit, this was quite humorous in its own way, this girl certainly deserved her title as a laughingstock of this... I would say university, though I have yet not been able to properly identify my current locale. There was one thing that has certainly picked my interest all of a sudden, a weird itch on my left hand. I grasped at it, expecting to swat a mosquito, though what I felt was rather a weird symbol on my flesh, as if burned with a branding iron. Upon closer observation I noticed the runes were of the Nordic Variety, not my choice type of runes, though I was certainly accustomed to them, runes seemed to spell “Gundolf” though I was rusty with them, what the significance of this name was, I honestly cared not. Though the balding man did find them interesting, inspecting them with unmatched curiosity, it almost reminded me of my own obsessions, though most certainly this man would never reach the heights of cruelty I reached, he seemed too meager to do it, though one can never be certain. After that he dismissed the class and left the premises.

  
Having no better ideas, I decided to play along in this weird game of sorts, at least until I carved my own place in this world I found myself in. Perhaps I would not regret it in the long run? The young girl I was assigned to was a noble still, and a capable summoner at that, if she was indeed responsible for the ritual that beckoned me from my inescapable death, I should remain careful though. As the class dispersed I walked to my summoner and introduced myself, “ _Wayne Ambrosius June of the House Darkest_ ”, Louise however seemed most unwelcoming, tense and mistrusting, though in fairness, I could see her reasoning, after all I was partly responsible for her shaming, a momentary setback of course, easy to amend. The walk to her quarters was rather uneventful, except for one occasion the aforementioned dark skinned redhead winked at me seductively from afar, most disconcerting, though the sorry state of my accommodations was certainly worse. While the room itself was certainly accomodating, my bedding was found lacking, I was supposed to sleep on a straw mat on the floor! Worst of all the filthy brat has repeatedly defended herself, saying that I was her familiar. I wish I could have just strangled her right there and then, but luckily for her, I decided to reign in my murderous impulses, as to not repeat mistakes of the past. The girl justified herself saying that an Old nobleman was not expected as her familiar. After that she ordered me to look away, because she wanted to undress and didn't feel well having an old man ogling her body. Ridiculous… As if there was anything to ogle in the first place, I turned my back, angry that she kept mentioning my age like it was a bad thing, surely I couldn't look that old? After that dressed herself in her nightgown and went to sleep, leaving me with nary a pillow or a blanket. Fine, if she wanted war then war she'll get! I waited until she was well asleep, then at the witching hour I took my due in blankets and pillows and nested myself in a corner, away from the squalid straw mat. I would not take her backhanded approach lightly, planning about bemoaning my treatment to her superiors. These pleasant thoughts surrounded me, until consciousness failed me and I fell asleep.


	2. Unconventional Extravagance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne Ambrosius June has woken up in a world alien to him, during his stay he shall face gnawing hunger, anger and frustration stronger than a thousand cannons, a maid called Siesta and a particularily foppish indigent called Guiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being kinda late with this chapter, had a rather long breakdown and was struggling with my crippling Skyrim addiction  
> The comment I got in december however was a waking call, and for that I thank you "IDrawandwritestupidweirdcomic"  
> I'll be sure to publish more of that stuff

It was a lovely afternoon, I awoke at the foot of my manor, flummoxed like a bafoon, as I inspected the surroundings I noticed that in fact my venerable mansion was in a perfect condition, quite unlike the sorry state it was left in, looking down the slopes I could see the hamlet bustling with business and commerce, as if no calamity ever befallen them. This certainly wasn't right, the whole image had an unreal air to it. Suddenly I felt a presence skulking behind me, as I looked back I was left in an even greater shock, the Countess, this bewitching predator from my youth was leaving the premises of the manor, as she noticed me however, her eerily alluring face lit up with joy "Wayne, My love I'm leaving on some errands, can you please go play with the child for a while? You know what happens when he lacks attention" After that she kissed me on the cheek and went down in the direction of the hamlet. I stood dumbfounded, until the sound of a crying toddler reached my ears, fearful I entered the Manor noticing a single Baby Carriage. My body was overtaken by a massive sense of dread as I moved closer and closer, finally after what felt like an eternity of walking I stood before the casket. As I peered inside, I was paralyzed, it was a hideous mutation, misshaped limbs flailing maniacally, black empty eyes piercing my soul and an intoxicating stench of blood. I instinctively stepped back, the child's cries still filling my ears. My heart was racing, I had to get away. "Ah, leaving so soon, my love?", a familiar voice, seeped with a mocking thirst stopped me in my tracks. She hung, naked from the hooks at the ceiling, seeping blood from a hideous incision on her neck, "why don't you take a drink first?", I soon realized I was restrained by bejeweled cold dead hands, appearing from behind my back, I was forcibly pulled toward the countess, my mouth opened agape against my will, forced to drink her tainted blood. As her viscera filled my throat, my vision blurred and from the darkness emerged that damnable portal of antediluvian evil, I tried screaming, but no sound emerged from my lungs.

Then I awoke, sweating and shaking. It was just a dream, nothing more, I said to myself. Quickly I checked my surroundings, I was lying in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, a pink haired girl was asleep on the bed, drooling slightly, it was certainly not my room. Then I remembered what happened Yesterday and sighed in disappointment. Ultimately it was certainly better than death, if only marginally so, quickly I stood up, placed the blankets on her bed, in an effort to conceal my crime and started planning my day. First things first, I had to find out who was this Louise in the first place, looking through the papers on her desk I could certainly see that she writes a lot, though the script remained alien to me. Perhaps she too was a scholar of the arcane, like me too? Though judging by the less than welcoming reactions of the students surrounding us yesterday, I had my sincere doubts.  
I pondered for a second whether to raise the child from her slumber, but decided not to, instead I left the premises of her room in search of the highest authority figure in charge of this school, after all, I made a promise to myself yesterday, and I do prefer to keep my promises, if in an ironic way.  
My leisurely stroll through the premises of this university was soon however revealed as a superbly bad idea. Whereas the labirynthian corridors of the ruined manor were familiar to me, the serpent like maze of my current premises were certainly less so. In truth, I was simply lost, I saw some students several times, but they ignored my attempts at socializing. Situation took a turn for the worse when I suddenly felt a sensation deep in my stomach, I was growing hungry. To think the great Wayne Ambrosius June would fall for such a simple thing... a bite of bread..

As Wayne Ambrosius June of the House Darkest fought for his survival, in the room he left, something diffrent to his expectations was happening..

In her room, Louise was waking up, her mind temporarily clouded by the morning's haze, she stretched her back, yawned and looked around the room. "Something is missing" a thought crossed her mind, but for now she paid it no mind, first she had to brush her hair, after all she can't just go out into the crowd looking indecent. After substantial care was put into her hair she slowly sled from the bed onto the floor and went to dress herself up. As she was buttoning up her shirt she wondered for a while is she really supposed to be doing this. Suddenly she tensed up, fearfully she looked in the direction of the door, realizing it is half opened. Thankfully no one was peeping, not like anyone would really peep at her, but she certainly closed the door yesterday evening..   
Wait..  
She checked the straw mat left for her familiar and suddenly everything came together. That old man she summoned, that spoiled old pervert! He left her alone! What is this supposed to be!? Familiars were supposed to listen to their masters, he will only embarrass her! Other students would certainly bully her to death if they learned about that. Mortified she hurriedly finished dressing up and quickly left to find that idiot and punish him for his insolence!  
Running through the halls she passed that Zerbst, she tried saying something but there was no time for her taunts, ignoring her attempts to begin the conversation, most likely teasing her about something, she sped past her, opening random rooms, looking under counters, running up and down the stairs frantically. Worst of all, breakfast time was steadily approaching, if she were to show up without a Familiar that would be a disaster!

Returning to Wayne however

Gnawing hunger had set in, turning the body against itself. The noise reverberating from my insides was unbearable, but nonetheless I strode on, dragging one foot after another in a fools' errand to satiate my empty stomach. Then like a sudden kick to the back of the head, a voice asked me if I'm lost by some chance. Would this be my deliverance from starvation in this domain of the damned? Eagerly I turned around only to find myself facing a handmaid by all accounts. My enthusiasm was curbed however when she exclaimed that old men trespassing on the school grounds aren't all that welcome. Seems like this damnable world is indeed set on antagonizing me at every turn, I was lost and hungry however, so I unfortunately had to swallow my pride for the times being. I revealed to her of the importance of my previous office and the dire circumstances of my current state. Luckily the maid quickly understood my importance and apologized profusely. She then revealed her name as "Siesta" a certainly unusual name given its Iberian roots and her rather bizarre facial structure. Nonetheless I asked her to take me to the dining area within the school grounds, which to my positive surprise she did without question. Certainly this has certainly been the first relatively pleasant surprise since I was transposed into this uncanny and distant realm. Girl had her uses, though her consistent attempts at conversation did tire, nonetheless I had to manage somehow. Her conversational topics were of very little value however, talking about her boring siblings, her equally boring village of "Tares" and her brain dead story of earning money for the family, a story I have certainly heard a million times before. I feigned interest to the best of my abilities and carried on for a promised feast. To my negative surprise however, as I stood at the door frame I once again found myself at the precipice of oblivion, the ill mannered child I was apparently enthralled to was erratically shambling around the dining hall, desperately searching for something, this something most likely being me. Luckily years of court affairs have allowed me to remain undetected from even fiercest of rivals, sneakishly I moved behind Siesta placing her in between my Summoner and me, slipping past the feasting blue bloods fortunately undetected. To my amusement not even Siesta noticed my shenanigans, perhaps this oblivious fool of a woman will find her use sometime, after all my previous life in the squalid hamlet I called home proved that burning all your bridges won't do you well in the long term, no matter how desirable the close term goals seem. My stealthy passage through the gorging masses of students was rewarded with a greasy and tepid stew alongside other school staff, a trifling victory, but a victory nonetheless. Though the food wasn't befitting of my noble birth, It was certainly better than being found and captured by my ill mannered master. Eating was a rather unengaging process, so I decided to analyze the delicacies, prepared for the reveling masses. Curiously though among the various exquisite dishes no doubt prepared for the ravenous hordes of good for nothing nobles, a piece of bread on a platter was certainly out of place. I Inquired Siesta about this dish, surprised she explained that the meal was expected for a familiar belonging to a student called Louise. I could do nothing but laugh at the situation, had I stayed alongside my "Master" My meal would have been nothing merely a bite of bread. When I explained my sudden bout of laughter, Siesta seemed genuinely concerned if my master treats me properly and if she should prepare a more worthwhile meal for me next time, to which I heartily agreed. That woman while certainly no master of arcane arts, powerful brigand or other unnameable beast of aquatic depths, certainly would have her uses, to ensure thriving conditions in this alien environment, her assistance would certainly prove invaluable.

  
Nonetheless I spent the next half an hour sharing my history with Siesta, of course in order to reach my audience in the most beneficial manner I certainly had to omit some of the more gruesome details, which certainly would have sullied this blooming "relationship". After all it would be easier to trust a poor nobleman betrayed by the circumstances, forced to do evil against his will, than a man who single-handedly ensured doom upon the world at his own volition. Siesta however wasn't the most suspicious of individuals and quickly believed in this perverted image of my failings, furthermore she even showed concern.. How quaint. After sating myself, I grabbed the loaf of bread in my hand and left the premises of the dining hall, now empty to the courtyard where students discussed various trivial matters I do not care enough about to discuss. Apparently after a meal it was customary for a dessert to be handed out outside. I wished her a nice day working and went looking for Louise, after all appearances had to be made, at the very least for the times being. Finding her wasn't the hardest of tasks, her pastel pink hair made her rather easy to spot in the crowd. I found her sitting alone, shaking and hyperventilating. Clearly my frivolous attempt at bemoaning my sorry accommodation has left her shaken, I almost pitied the girl, if not for the fact that I no longer burden myself with such base emotions. Against my better judgement I approached her from behind and gently tapped her shoulder.

Louise Immediately tensed up from this sensation, she thought that damned Zerbst was going to ask about her familiar, familiar which unfortunately ran off somewhere. She was indeed in a foul mood, everything reminded her of her failure during the summoning ritual with other familiars bonding with their masters on the courtyard the feeling was unbearable. Even Zerbst kinda looked like that good for nothing familiar she summoned..   
Wait..  
 **FAMILIAR!?**  
In front of her stood an old man of noble bearing, though in a good condition in spite of his age the years have clearly left a mark on him. Well dressed and smelling faintly of alcohol and gunpowder he stood behind her, like a mocking monolith to all her failures. She was furious, he was supposed to be her familiar, no matter what he was in his past life! That damnable fool!

Her righteous anger was halted however when he spoke

_"You needn't bother yourself with base frustrations"_

He raised his hand holding a piece of bread

_"If you find this punishment fitting I may abstain myself from consuming my assigned meal for the day"_

She was speechless, That man just stole her idea of a punishment and punished himself. She stood paralyzed as she was handed a loaf of bread, scarcely capable of processing the situation at hand. A thought raced her mind, maybe that old man isn't that bad of a familiar, these thoughts were quickly shot down however, as a certain swarthy indigent with her firey-tailed reptilian familiar approached the pair.

_"My oh my, you hadn't really gave much of an effort did you Zero?"_  
Kirche smugly proclaimed, her words dripping with sarcasm

_"I knew you would fail the summoning ritual, but to hire an old man from who knows where to act as your familiar? That's certainly a new one~"_  
Louise didn't even manage to say a word before she was further interrupted

_"You know, Zero, maybe you should have hired some younger and more faithful man~, that would be more your type, if you have to keep appearances then at the very least be consistent with it, after all"_

_"I summoned him fair and square Zerbst!"_ Louise shouted, _"And I bet my Familiar is ten times better than your stupid lizard!, you'll see!"_

_"Of course"_ Kirche smiled "I'll be happy to see how your handsome familiar measures up in due time"  
After that ominous exclamation, Zerbst graciously strode away, with her Salamander Familiar following her in turn  
Louise was furious once again, how dare she imply those things! Everyone knows how big of a Trollop that Zerbst is! I bet she was making some innuendos, but whether innuendos were intentional or not, Louise had to vent her anger on someone, and currently the closest living thing was Wayne Ambrosius June, standing behind her, looking incredibly uncomfortable after that conversation.  
Louise angrily ordered him to go get her some tea or something, after all those innuendos, whether they were there or not were most certainly directed towards that old pervert! He had to pay for his insolence, even if such insolence was only in her mind.

Fortunately my reunification with my Ill-mannered "master" has ended most fortunately, my clever ruse of convincing that naïve child of sincerity of my refrainment from any meal, little does she know, I already ate. Unfortunately for me though, that creepy young woman, that "Zerbst" whatever that may mean, angered Louise to the point, I had to be sent on a pointless errand. Nonetheless one has to find solace in a dignified manner, my errand might just help me gather invaluable intelligence on the state of my surroundings, maybe even lead me onto some kind of Superior, to which I could bemoan my sorry accommodation. 

Taking in my surroundings I spotted that maid, Siesta, bringing confectioneries to a particularly effeminate blonde fop, with a weird mole like creature on his knees, who was mostly concerned with buttering up some blonde with his honeyed words. While I personally had nothing against blondes, the demeanor both of them certainly screamed "Insufferable" at every angle. As Siesta delivered the cake he expertly ignored her and continued exclaiming his love to his companion, apparently named Montmorency, who has certainly a long and unwieldy name. Seems like nobles of this land enjoy putting more worth in their names than in their spirit. I scoffed at the disappointment that boy is and decided to converse with Siesta, after all, I didn't even know where to get Tea from in this locale. Siesta was certainly receptive to my sudden appearance, certainly in time she would make a useful tool. I asked her if she could help me find some tea, to my surprise she also was sent on an errand for some tea, the boy who sent her was called Guiche and from her I learnt that supposedly he's a serial womanizer. As much as I would have preferred to look down on him for his action, such outlook would have rendered me a hypocrite, as In past I've been known to enjoy the company of women. Curiously enough looking back on him as I was on my way I've noticed he had suddenly grown nervous, he stood up and took his companion away from her seat, it looked to me as if he was trying to escape from something. My suspicions were proven correct when I saw a young woman with a basket calling out for him. How quickly the tide turns I thought to myself, not being able to control my pathological need for stimulation, I called out to her. Siesta paused and asked what's wrong, but it was too late. As the girl approached me, the smell of souffle from the basket washed away all inhibitions I previously held. With my eyes filled with sadistic glee, I asked her if she was looking for a boy called Guiche. When she answered "yes" I decided to help her find that insufferable fop against my better judgement, I was desperate for some amusement, a small push was all that was needed to ruin that boy's relationships. Siesta asked me to follow her to get some tea, but I was too far gone in my devilish scheme. Guiche watched hopelessly as I herded the girl towards him. I watched in triumph as his Montmorency savagely punched him squarely in his idiotic face as his secret romance with a 1st grader came out to public, in glee I watched the young girl tearfully go away, betrayed by his promises of undying love. The crowd laughed at him, as this poor excuse for a man whimpered in pain on the ground. Truly this was a sight to behold. 

After amusing myself with his suffering I proceeded to catch up to Siesta and went to get the aforementioned tea. Siesta was concerned, she asked why did I do that. I told her that I was appalled by his treatment of her, not even thanking for the services provided, of course my explanation was untrue through and through, but I needed her opinion of me to be high, easier to influence her that way. My explanation has certainly had an amazing effect on her, as the girl blushed deeply. The quest for some tea was a rather boring affair, the journey back however was certainly less so. In our way stood Guiche, bruised battered and vengeful. Clearly the punch must have left him brain-damaged as he accused me of humiliating him and worst of all, making two lovely ladies cry. I must say I did enjoy his fruitless seething anger, his way of coping however was certainly less enjoyable, as he had apparently challenged me to a duel. While I explained to him the folly of his ways to the amusement of gathered students, saying that He brought it upon himself with his sloppy flirtations, to Siestas dismay however I agreed to his terms, if the boy indeed has a death wish, then so be it. As the crowd dispersed, I soon found myself once again a slave to my follies. Once again through sheer pathological need for amusement I had again brought hardship upon me, as Louise, certainly alarmed by the commotion was steadily approaching me.

**THAT IDIOT!** Starting a duel with **Guiche!?** What is he thinking, has his old age rotten his brain dry? Doesn't he know that this damned Guiche is an influential noble, that his defeat at his hands will bring much shame not only to me but also to my family? Though a maid tried defending her familiar Louise had enough! That old pervert is going to apologize to Guiche right now at this instant!  
 _"Boy has chosen his path, he has sown many winds and now, he reaps the whirlwind"_  
Louise was shocked at this response, ringing ears have deafened her to Siestas attempts at taking blame for Wayne, she grabbed her familiar by his hand and tried dragging him to Guiche, to force him to apologize, but to no avail. That old stubborn idiot is seriously going to get injured! if she knew how this would end up she would most likely not bother with the school in the first place. One thing was certain however, the duel would certainly happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell ya, at the end it was kinda hard for me to write, I was generally unsatisfied with the way things looked, but in the end decided to just bite the pillow and go with it, next time Wayne will most likely get in a lot of trouble because of the duel, so that's a thing to wait for I guess.  
> Again I'm sorry for the schedule slip  
> I'll be grateful for any and all criticism

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme tell ya, I did enjoy writing this one,  
> Certainly for the next chapter I plan to start with Ancestor's dream, just generally to flesh out his character  
> Who knows, maybe in the next chapter he'll meet up with Siesta and Guiche? I certainly don't I'm just the Author  
> So, if anything I'd apretiate reviews, suggestions and other stuff  
> Seriously comment away, even if it's a negative criticism  
> As long as it's constructive I'll try taking it to heart  
> Also trust me on this one, I'm nervous as all heck


End file.
